


Heart Throb

by DeathIsOverrated



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: And coffee, Flirting, Jed is a barista, M/M, Oct is kind of crazy, Serial Killer Octavius, Serial Killers, and a closet romantic, cuz Oct is smooth AF, he's also a librarian, he's really shy and stuttery and cute, mental psychopathy, there's piquerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathIsOverrated/pseuds/DeathIsOverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius loves when he feels that spark. He craves it. But when he meets Jedediah, he has to keep his... hobby a secret, despite the feeling that's screaming at him to just tell him already. For the first time in a very long time, he's afraid. He's afraid of losing Jed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> As there is a distinct lack of serial killer AUs in this fandom, and my mind is very twisted (especially at 11pm), here is this little thing that's probably going to turn into a big thing.

The blood flowed freely onto the cold ground, each weakening pulsation of the man's heart staining his clothes black in the bleak moonlight that filtered through the broken panes of the warehouse window. Indeed it was not the ideal place for one to die: walls marred with paint by rebellious adolescents, cobwebs hanging off the dusty corners, various bottles, trash, and drug paraphernalia left by migrating vagrants and lowlives. The wind blew cruelly through holes in the roof, any rain that might come through washing away the evidence of misdeeds as the concrete floor drained the warmth from life and held the truth, untelling for eternity. It was this place, this abandoned warehouse, that he had chosen to house his evil that night, and as he watched the floor greedily drink the life of the man he had sentenced to a slow death, he felt the building thank him, for it had once more been rendered useful, if only for a night.

He turned away from his latest victim, a middle aged man with a stab wound to the gut who was choking on his own blood, wiping the steel blade on an old rag off the ground. He almost felt sorry; this man hadn't done anything wrong. He was probably married, maybe with some kids. Too bad they would never see their daddy again. He was just unlucky enough to have been chosen that week.

He glanced at his reflection in the glinting blade; his brown eyes were more alive than they had been after the last kill. That was the downside of taking women- they just weren't as fun. He grinned at himself, the blade turning it into a twisted grimace. His dark hair was a little mussed from the tussle that had ensued; it was inevitable, but it was also half the fun.

A horrible, wet rasping rose up from behind him, drawing his attention. "Be quiet," he spat, glaring over his shoulder. He sheathed the knife where he kept it hidden in his boot, tugging the leg of his jeans down to cover it again. Walking back a few steps, he crouched by the man's head, reveling at the fear in his green eyes. "Just hurry up and die, won't you? I have places to be, you understand?" The man sputtered a few more times, green eyes growing wide before dimming and then fading out as his life ended. That was his favorite part, watching their lives drain away. It was... Beautiful.

He stood up slowly, leisurely even, stretching his arms and back. He walked out of the warehouse casually, the door shutting behind him with finality; nobody would know of his crimes for quite a while. The moon watched him, casting him in a spotlight of silver as if to illuminate his evil. He smiled up at her, daring her to speak. Silent, he turned and began walking, happily letting the moon curse him on his way. Never let it be said that Octavius was one to shy away from the face of disapproval.

 

It wasn't two days later, his latest victim but a dim memory in his mind, when he felt the spark again. It was on his break, when he walked from the public library to the coffee shop two blocks away, that he felt it. To be more specific, Octavius felt it inside the coffee shop, when he had arrived at the counter to place his order. He seemed to be fascinated with his fingers, Octavius was, watching the long digits as they fidgited with the empty air between them, rolling it around themselves, over and under and weaving patterns. They were strange indeed, his fingers, and yet fascinating at the same time; thus was the intrigue of the human body. He looked up when he saw the dark countertop appear beneath them, letting them come to rest in a loose fist. His eyes, as they rose, took in the unfamiliar form behind the counter: the dark green t-shirt, the silver name plate reading 'Jedediah,' the lightly tanned skin of the man's throat, the broad smile and crooked nose. As he met the crystalline blue eyes, the spark raged through him, bouncing off his very essence as it screamed to him, 'this one, this one!' It was the spark, the same one that told him once a week which was next, which person on the street was deserving of him and his mercy. It was this spark, but it was different as well.

Octavius was not given time to linger on this, however. "What can I get ya?" poured cheerfully from Jedediah's lips. A beautiful little southern drawl, how wonderful.

It was not in his turn to drink overly sweet coffee; the beverage was made to be bitter, and he felt the bitterness reflected the bitterness of humanity. This opinion was apparently not shared by the new barista, who made a face as Octavius ordered plain dark coffee, the choice banal and unadventurous.

"That all you want? You don't want nothin' sweet?" Jedediah was watching him expectantly.

Octavius smiled, turning on his inherent charm. Ah, the joys of being slightly crazy. "Now why in the world would I need something sweet, when I have you standing right in front of me?" The blush that quickly stained the other man's cheeks only made Octavius smile even more.

It was kind of cute, actually, the way Jedediah sputtered to find words, his hands fumbling to get Octavius's change. "I, uh- I mean- it'll be just a moment," the blond man finally managed, his face a bright scarlet as he turned away. Octavius chuckled to himself, pocketing his change and stepping aside.

This wait was somewhat to his advantage, as it gave him a small amount of time to question the spark while it was still in the front of his mind. That he felt it at all was strange enough; it only called to him, chose for him, once a week, and it was too soon to take another. The feeling of it was different this time as well, as if he were being forced in the way of Jedediah, not simply pointed in his direction. This spark, Jedediah's spark, was louder than the others, more demanding of his attention, yet the intention of it seemed more mellowed. He had not the desire to kill this man, to feel his life drain away beneath his fingertips, to see thought fade from his eyes. There was still the desire to draw his blood, yes; that would be with him no matter. But instead of wanting to feel the man's heartbeat fade, Octavius wanted to feel it race beneath his hands, perhaps from terror, or joy, or existential pleasure; he wanted to feel it live. Those eyes, blue diamonds that would be beautiful as cold, lifeless gems, would be near stunning perfection if he saw them playing through the emotions of fragile humanity.

Octavius was drawn from his thoughts by the voice whose owner was the one burying him. "Hey, friend. Your coffee's ready."

"It's Octavius," he said, taking the cup. "Thank you." He looked at his watch; he could spare time for a little idle chatter. There was no one in line, either. "You're new here, Jedediah."

He looked confused until Octavius pointed at the silver name plate, causing another slight blush to spread. "Yeah, yesterday was my first day. I just moved in and the job was open, so." Jedediah left it there, seeming to not know what else to say.

"Is this your regular shift?" Octavius asked. Jedediah nodded in response. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he said with a smile.

"We will?" Jedediah asked with an arched eyebrow. Octavius laughed.

"I walk here every day on my break," he explained.

Jedediah tilted his head to the side a little in a way that was positively adorable, not that Octavius would say that. "Where do ya work?"

"The library, a couple blocks away. Speaking of which, I had better get back." He gave Jedediah one last smile before he turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jedediah," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah," he heard from behind him. "See ya, Octavius."


	2. Dis-Traction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Jed. A little more Tavi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm back! Like seriously this time. Real chapter and everything! Turns out I just needed to start fresh. Anyway, let's try this out and see how it works, huh? (The writing offset by §***§ happened in the past)

§***§

"Are you sure this is something you want to go through with, Jed?"

"I'm sure. I can't-- I just gotta start over, ya know?"

"Yeah, but. Are you sure you want to come here? It's not- it isn't safe here."

"You live there, with a wife and kid, might I add. Seems safe enough."

"Five years, Jed. We've been finding bodies, corpses, and remains in this city for five years. And we haven't even found them all. You know how many missing persons cases are open here? Almost two hundred, and that's only because we found some of them rotting in the abandoned industrial district. And what we've found... It ain't pretty, Jed. I don't want to risk you being one of the people to fall under this twisted fucker's knife."

"Relax. I ain't stupid. If you're tryin' to scare me away, it's not gonna work. Besides, I think I can protect myself against some psycho with a knife."

"Really? I bet that's what old Henry McDowell thought, too. Man was 250 solid muscle, and we found him three weeks ago under Rockway Bridge, cut up from head to toe. Dammit, Jed, we've even had the fucking feds up here, sniffin' around looking for this bastard to give himself away. You know what they found? Shit, that's what they found. It ain't fucking safe here, and if I weren't trying to catch this freak I'd be pulling up and gettin' out of Dodge just as fast as I could drive."

"If that's the case, then how the hell you still got a city left?"

"Because we been keeping it out of the news. Five years ago, after the first six bodies and still no leads, the press stopped coming around, because even they know what's good for the public and what's bad. This sicko, he don't take a specific type. There ain't no way to protect yourself. If the public knew what was really goin' on, it'd be full on panic. Nobody knows, outside the department."

"Well that sounds just downright cheerful! I'll be there by next Wednesday."

"Dammit, Jed, are you hearin' a word I'm saying?"

"Yeah, yeah, loud and clear. Psycho freak with a knife, kills anyone, yeah I got it. See ya next week."

"Jed, no. You can't come."

"Well I think it's too late for that; I already found an apartment, possibly a job too!"

"You're putting yourself in danger just because you keep running. Are you ever gonna realize that nothing good can come when you run from your pain?"

"Hmmm... probably not. Bye!"

                                      §***§

Jed sat surrounded by boxes still only half-unpacked, though he had moved in over a week ago. The small apartment above the coffee shop where he now worked wasn't ideal, but it was cozy in its faults; perfect for someone running from their past. The living room was large, separated from the neat little kitchenette by a standing breakfast bar. Down the hall was the bedroom, and beside that was the bathroom (the sink in there had a leaky faucet, but he could live with that). All in all it was great. Or, it would be if he could ever find the motivation to finish unpacking.

The majority of his first week had been spent trying to get the job downstairs and arguing with his brother while he got settled in. Nate still insisted that it wasn't safe for Jed to be in the city, thanks to the serial killer with a thing for slicing that had been running around for five years. In Jed's reasoning, he had just as much chance as anyone else in the city of not being murdered (in his mind, as he would never say it to Nate, he honestly wouldn't mind too much at this point if he were killed violently). Now he had the job, and Nate had stopped calling him every two hours begging him to leave the city, meaning it should be the optimal time to finish unpacking. Right?

Wrong.

"Now why in the world would I need something sweet, when I have you standing right in front of me?" The words, simple and flirtatious as they were, were haunting. That man (Octavius, his mind supplied helpfully) had gazed at him like some sort of predator, if he was being honest. Jed shivered just remembering the way Octavius's stare had raked over his form as he approached the counter. Every nerve in his body had been alight and alive, tingling and buzzing before he had even heard the man's voice.

His phone rang, breaking him of his thoughts. A quick glance at the screen, and he debated not answering it: Nate, again.

"What now?" he answered, semi-hostile. "Still gonna try to tell me ta leave?" A hesitant silence, then:

"Actually I was calling to see how you were settling in. Despite your stupid decisions I do care, ya know." Jed sighed, relaxing back into his couch (which was, of course, still surrounded by boxes).

"Yeah, I know," he admitted. "Guess I'm just used ta you yellin' at me right now."

"I guess I'm just used to lookin' out for my baby brother," Nate replied. "I need ta learn to trust your decisions, Jed." Another bout of silence. "So, are you settling in well?" Jed chuckled.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." He glanced around at all the boxes as he half-heartedly lied.

"You're surrounded by half-empty boxes, ain't ya?"

"Yep." They both laughed at that, transgressions of Jed's "stupid decision" momentarily forgotten.

"Well, look, why don't you leave that alone for one more night and come have dinner with us? Em is worried, you know how she gets. And I'm sure Jazz would just love to see you again, if he even remembers you from the last time. C'mon, Jed, it'll be fun, and it might help ya to get your mind off things a bit." Jed debated the offer for a minute. He hadn't seen Emily and Jasper in almost two years, and he'd only seen his brother a few times after that.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he shrugged, though Nate couldn't see him. "Tell me where and when, and I'll be there." Small steps were going to be what helped him, and a family dinner seemed like a good start.

***

His knife dragged slowly over her skin, not even cutting her, just taunting. She was already bleeding from multiple wounds, only half-heartedly made. For whatever reason, he just wasn't feeling it that night. Not as he normally did, anyway. Sighing, he pulled the knife away from her pale skin to swirl it contemplatively in the blood pooling at her shoulders, staining her long blond hair.

"Don't take it personally, darling," he said to her; she only cried silently. "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. You just aren't... fun. Not that women are very fun normal. The female sex is, as a rule, more easily frightened. But that's not their fault, no. That would be the male bravado, thinking they are untouchable. That's why men are so satisfying; I enjoy knocking them down a peg, showing them that they are nothing in this universe. Sadly, though, I don't think even a man could cheer me up right now." He looked at her, tracing some of the cuts he made with his index finger, applying light pressure.

He tilted his head slightly, grinning a little as an idea came through his mind. Moving his knife from the puddle of blood, he made two parallel cuts, not very deep, but they were more than just scratches, right below her ribcage, making another curved slice on her stomach. The resulting bleeding smiley face was gruesome, twisted by pre-existing cuts he had made.

He sighed. "I don't know. I thought maybe if I dragged this out, my odd mood would go away. I just- I don't feel anything. Damn that Jedediah!" His sudden yell caused the girl to flinch, tears falling faster. "I can't stop thinking about him! What the hell is this? I've known the man for one God damned day! I think of him and suddenly I feel alive, I feel like I'm, well, here, slicing up one of you worthless creatures. And yet, when I am here, I feel nothing!" He glanced at the girl, who was trying to turn her head away. "Do you know anything about that kind of feeling?" he asked, tilting her head back with the tip of his knife under her chin. She whimpered. "No, you wouldn't." He added pressure, drawing the knife lightly down her throat to her collar bone, leaving a thin red line in its wake. The knife continued its journey down until it was resting just under the girl's sternum.

"You have lovely hair," he said absently, stroking it as he spoke. "It's not quite the shade of Jedediah's; his is a bit lighter. I wonder what it feels like? Soft, like yours perhaps?" His fingers trailed to her neck, finding the girl's pulse and feeling it beat rapidly against his fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying and failing to move away from his touch. "Open your eyes, darling," he whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek, smearing blood and tears together. "Open them, please. I'll make it quick, I promise. Most of the time it's slow, but for you, I'll be quick." She kept sobbing, but she did open her eyes a crack.

Without warning, he plunged the knife deep into her chest, forcing it past bones and muscles, through her lungs and into her heart. The girl's eyes widened, the sapphire blue rings glistening with tears, shock, and pain. The heartbeat underneath his fingers sped up as her heart tried desperately to continue supplying blood through her body, but it quickly weakened, fading feather light. Her eyes shone whith the dim light, twisting and rippling, until the light in them died along with her heartbeat, leaving just glassy orbs that were not quite the right shade of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's important. I don't care if you were questioning it or not, or what it is, it's important. If you noticed, Jed is more dialogue based, whereas Tavi is more thought based. The writing styles for them are different, and probably will be throughout the story. I hope I do a good job writing Tavi as a psychopath, and his different view of things....
> 
> Anywhoo, if you would like some random Jedtavius and updates on this story (and on Write Yourself), follow my instagram @meg_alomaniacal


	3. Sins of the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys! My muse (twisted and evil they are) has returned!

It wasn't... right.

Whatever it was. Perhaps it was the fact that he had killed twice in the same week. It's possible that it was that he had killed a female. Maybe it was that she looked so similar to--

Oh.

Oh. It was him. Or rather, it wasn't him. The body that now lay abandoned and lifeless had been soft and feminine, long dark blonde hair fanning out to form a bloody halo around the woman's blue-eyed cherubic face. The blood that currently stained his hands was that of a stranger.

It held a strange bronze sheen under the incandescent light in his bathroom, looking less like blood and more like... Liquid lies that were hardening into a shell. He couldn't let those lies stick to him; they would taint him, delude him like the rest of them.

Octavius turned on the hot water of his shower, letting it steam up while he stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a careless bloody heap on the tile as he stepped under the flow of water. It rushed over his shoulders, washing the taint of that woman's blood lies in a baptism of heat and truth, leaving just his skin and his sins. Sins he could stand. Lies he deplored.

He watched as the blood washed off his body, the pink-stained water pooling around the drain, and he was reminded once more of the woman's screams at the end of his blade. Arousal began filling his body as he recalled the ease with which his knife had cut her lightly tanned skin, the way her blood had flowed over his hands, at the time a warm and welcomed feeling. Fire singed his veins as he reveled in the memory of the pain and fear in her eyes.

Those eyes...

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Octavius was drawn once more into thinking not about his victim, with her soft skin and body, her sweet scented blood, her moans and cries of pain, but of Jedediah, whom he had seen but once and yet had his image etched perfectly in mind; the hard planes of his body, visible in the way the apron he'd been wearing hugged his form, and the blush that had spread lightly across his face, those beautiful, perfect, lapis lazuli eyes that held laughter and hidden pain.

Oh yes, there was definitely something special about that one, especially if he got Octavius hard at the mere thought of him.

Not feeling any guilt whatsoever, Octavius began to jerk off at the thought of having Jedediah completely at his mercy. He pictured the blond spread out beneath him, a feast to devour at his will. Octavius could almost hear the moans that would be ripped from the other man's throat, or the soft whimpers of pleasure that just begged for more. He pumped himself harder, desperately seeking friction in the slick heat of the shower, finding that the idea of simply ravaging Jedediah in pure carnal lust even more arousing than the feel of his knife sliding beneath skin.

And oh, if he could do THAT to Jedediah... One small cut on his skin, sweet intoxicating blood dripping slowly from a man so close to release. Or even better, a bite on unblemished skin, tearing the soft flesh of Jedediah's inner thigh, marking him mine, he's mine; blood drawn not by an instrument, but by Octavius himself....

With that last thought Octavius came harder than he had in a very very long time, letting all of his sins for the night wash down the drain as he coerced his jelly-like limbs through the motions of actually bathing.

Once out of the shower, his bloody clothes properly sorted for treatment later and dressed only in fleece pyjamas, Octavius settled into bed. He found himself unable to focus on the poetic works of Frost, however, for being lost in thought of the living poetic masterpiece named Jedediah.

I will definitely have to do something about him, he thought as he abandoned the book in favor of sleep. First about him, and then TO him.

***********************************

"Uncle Jed!" The voice of the cheery seven year old could be heard from across the room. He had barely made it two feet into his brother's foyer before he was being charged by a ball of energy known as Jasper Smith. Jed kneeled down, catching the child in a hug as he careened into him.

"Hey kiddo!" he said, releasing his nephew to stand beside his bemused brother once more. "Geez, you sure have gotten big, huh? I bet you'll be as tall as you're daddy here in no time."

Jazz giggled, shaking his head vigorously. "Nuh uh. Nobody's as tall as Daddy." He grinned, revealing a missing tooth.

"I dunno, I managed it pretty well," Jed joked, looking over at his older brother who was actually about an inch shorter. Nate cuffed his shoulder good naturedly.

"Stop telling him stuff like that, Jed. He's trouble enough as it is." Nate glanced back down at his progeny, who stared up at them both. "Speaking of which, Mr. Trouble, why don't you go see if your ma needs any help, huh?"

"Okay!" The seven year old nodded enthusiastically, running off to the kitchen. The two brothers watched after him for a minute, smiling at the innocence of childhood before turning to each other.

"God it's good to see you again," Nate said, embracing his brother quickly. "I can't believe it's been two years since I've seen ya." Nate, having been away from their Texan town much longer than Jed, had a much less noticeable accent. Jed chuckled.

"Yeah, me either. I guess ya just got caught up in raisin' Jazz, not to mention all that... business." Jed decided to avoid mentioning the murders directly, not wanting to put a damper on the mood of the evening.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It ain't been easy." Nate was only twenty-nine, his hair a shade darker blonde and much shorter than Jed's, his eyes the same blue. But if he looked closely, Jed could see the lines in his forhead, the slight graying along the edges of his hair. Stress was getting to him. "Enough about that, though. That's not what we're here about. How're you liking the city so far?" Jed sighed as he followed brother to the living room.

"What little I've seen ain't too bad so far," he admitted. "Got some nice people."

"Oh yeah? Meet any cute girls?" Nate asked in the typical teasing tone of an older brother.

"I've been here a week, how in the world am I supposed ta know any cute girls yet?" Jed deadpanned. Nate held up his hands, appeasing.

"Alright, alright, I'm just messin' with you." He fell silent for a moment, then, "Any guys?"

Jed glared at him. "Nate, I work at a damn coffee shop, I jus' got here and I ain't even unpacked. What the blazes makes ya think I got time for a relationship?" Nate's grin only spread.

"That wasn't a no, little brother."

"It sure as hell wasn't a yes, either," he shot back, hoping to hell he wasn't blushing as a certain brown eyed mystery man crossed his mind. Obviously, though, he was.

"What's his name?" Nate needled, just like they were kids again.

"I told you- There ain't- I ain't got a-" Jed stumbled to defend himself before finally admitting defeat, turning his burning face away from his brother. "Octavius," he mumbled, barely audible. Nate let out a low whistle.

"Got yourself a fancy boy, huh Jeddy?" he teased, unable to resist once he had wheedled out the information.

"He ain't my boy, I only met him once," Jed shot back, spinning to face Nate again. "Now you better drop it 'fore I make ya regret ever mentioning it."

"Ohhh that sounds like a challenge, little brother."

"Nate, quit hassling your brother," Emily said suddenly from the door to the kitchen. Both brothers wheeled around to face the unexpected third party, who held a look of amusement on her face. Her dark red hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and a few wisps had slipped out to frame her light brown eyes and smiling face. She moved to give Jed a quick hug, holding him at arm's length. "Good to see you again, Jed."

"You too, Em. Hope Nate hasn't been too much of a pain."

"I'm a joy to be around and you know it," Nate said goodnaturedly.

"Hush," Emily admonished her husband. "You boys never grew up did you?" She looked back and forth between the brothers amd their identical smiles, noting how Jed had a sort of weight on him, a slight dimness in his eyes. She let a frown grace her features for half a second before smiling once more. "Come on. Dinner's ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that was the first time I've written anything even REMOTELY smutty, and that wasn't really anything. Anyway, yeah. If you're also reading Write Yourself, I'm trying to work on it, I promise!


	4. Dis...tance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is troubling Jedediah, and Octavius is dying to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took 3 months... But hey, at least nobody died this time!

*******

"Jed. I heard what happened. You can talk to me anytime, remember that."

. . .

"Jed? How, uh. How are you?"

. . .

"Maybe you should get out of town, put some distance. I'm not saying forget, hell no. But... Distance. It could help."

Twenty-seven voicemails, fifty-three texts, seventeen emails in two weeks. Everyone he knew had called. Everyone had left their condolences. He ignored it all. Every apology, every message, every call, everyone who tried to talk to him. It was dead air. Until that last one. That last message struck something inside him, moving him again.

Nate... He could go live in Nate's city. Yes, that might work. Nate would be there to keep him sane, but there would be enough room for him to heal on his own. He could go to Sterling, no problem.

Now to find an apartment...

*****

Jedediah was... Not in a happy mood, if Octavius's observations were anything to go by. He was tensely serving a customer when Octavius walked through the door, his smile forced and so different from the one that had graced his features the day previous. Jedediah had a tired look about him, most prominently shown by the deep purple bags under his eyes.

"Hello, Jedediah," he said cautiously. "How are you today?" The blond man met his eyes and sagged a little, the fight rushing out of him slightly.

"Been better, partner, that's for sure." He glanced up again from where his eyes had fallen to his hands, something fragile in his crystalline eyes that hardened almost immediately. "Same thing as yesterday?" He asked, diverting topic.

"Yes, please," Octavius replied, but he wasn't about to let that topic drop just yet. "You know, Jedediah," he began, drawing blue eyes back to him, "if you would like to talk about it, I'd love to listen." The other man's shoulders tensed again, glancing around at a clock behind the counter. His eyes fell to a petite blonde also bustling about behind the counter.

"Hey Joanie," Jedediah called, drawing her attention. "I'm goin' on break, since we ain't that busy. Cover for me, yeah?"

"You got it, Jed," she replied chipperly and turned back to the espresso machine. Jed moved around the end of the counter, handing Octavius his coffee as he did so. He pulled his apron over his head, untying it from around his waist and throwing it back behind the counter before fully facing Octavius.

"Would you like to remain inside, or perhaps go for a walk?" He waited patiently as Jedediah debated internally before responding with a sigh.

"Let's go outside. Not as many people, ya know?" The café looked pretty empty to Octavius, but he didn't complain. He followed Jedediah out the door, noting how nicely the man's dark jeans outlined his figure, then scolding himself for ogling his acquaintance when he was feeling disheartened.

Wait.

Since when did he care?

Outside, the air was warm and rejuvenating, but Octavius was quickly drawn from the weather. Beside him, Jedediah was still downcast, hands in pockets and eyes on the concrete, not saying much of anything. The silence between them was tangible and thick, almost sour tasting as Octavius - suave, charming, psychotic Octavius - struggled to find words.

Just think of it like a person. You have to cut it up just the right way, he thought to himself. If you start in the center, it ends too quick. You have to ease into it from the sides before you get to the heart of the matter. He had never been socially awkward, never had to walk himself through a conversation, but Jedediah was quickly proving to be the anomaly in his life.

"I can hear ya thinkin' from way over here," Jedediah said quietly, his voice melancholy as he watched his boots. "Just spit it out already." Octavius took a sip of his coffee, stalling for a moment more before speaking.

"Where are you from?" It was a relatively harmless question, testing the waters first. At least it got Jedediah to look up, confusion playing in the blue waters of his eyes. God, Octavius was fascinated by those eyes.

"Texas, Amarillo. Yourself?"

"Buffalo, actually." Awkward silences and stilted conversations were not the norm for Octavius, and he struggled to find the next safe questioned. Beside him, Jedediah let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Look, I appreciate you tryna be polite and all, but I can tell you're dying ta ask it, so just ask." Octavius took another sip of his coffee to hide his shock at the abruptness of his companion.

"What happened?" he said finally, quietly, the question hanging open ended between them. It's much easier to kill people than to make friends with them, he mused to himself. Jedediah had paused, brow furrowed and lips pursed in thought. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to do so."

The blonde man shook his head. "They say that telling someone makes it easier, but it really doesn't, ya know? Ya gotta go through it all again just ta find the right words. I'd like ta tell ya, Octavius, really, but I just- I can't right now."

Octavius nodded. “It’s quite alright, Jedediah, I understand.” The other man visibly relaxed, his shoulders slouching as the tension fled his body.

“Good, yeah, that’s - yeah, great,” Jedediah muttered, seemingly surprised that Octavius hadn’t pushed the topic. “Thanks, Octavius.”

He hummed in response, taking another sip of his rapidly cooling coffee as their conversation fell into a comfortable lull. He took the moment to more closely observe his companion, who looked… brighter, in the sunlight. Jedediah’s light blonde hair seemed even lighter in the sun, the slightly curled tips that fell around his ears glinting almost silver. Disappearing beneath the collar of his red t-shirt was the edge of a tattoo, which Octavius was now dying to see. Around his neck was a silver beaded necklace, the end of which was also hidden beneath his shirt so that he couldn’t tell what pendant was hanging on it. On his left hand he wore a plain silver ring that glinted, deepening Octavius’s curiosity.

Jedediah cleared his throat. “It ain’t polite ta stare, ya know,” he said.

“My apologies,” Octavius replied with a wolfish grin, not sorry at all. “I was simply admiring the view.” THAT got the reaction he was hoping for: a deep red blush spreading across the blonde’s face.

“I, uh. Well, I- You- I-” Jedediah stumbled to find words, turning his head away. “So, you’re a librarian?” he finally managed, abruptly switching the topic to spare himself. Octavius chuckled.

“Indeed I am.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“That ain't an answer,” Jedediah shot back as he began walking again, continuing their journey around the block.

“Do I really need any justification for my choice of income? I'm a librarian in a metropolitan library. It pays well enough, I'm around books more than people, and I'm quite satisfied with it.” His tone was calm and even, not quite defensive. He cast a sideways glance at Jedediah, who was studiously facing forward.

“I suppose you're right. Your life, you can do whatever job ya want.” They lapsed once more into silence, and he watched as the blonde man leaned his head back, eyes closed against the sun that shone through the gaps in the awnings of various shops they passed. The man's hands were in his pocket now, and with the occasional flash of sunlight on his face, highlighting his features,Jedediah looked peaceful, almost angelic with his halo of golden hair. He let out a sigh and looked back down, glancing quickly at Octavius, who was of course mesmerized and watching him in his peripheral. “Speaking of, you prob’ly gotta get back, don't ya?”

Octavius spared a glance at his watch to catch the time before he resumed watching Jedediah. “Unfortunately you're correct.” He could see the purple awning of the café ahead. Octavius enjoyed his job, truly, but after talking to Jedediah and being around his radiance, the prospect of returning made the job seem dull. They paused outside the door, the smell of coffee wafting out to them as they stood there.

“Thanks for the walk, partner,” Jedediah said. “It, uh. It really helped me get my mind off things.”

“Any time, Jedediah.” The blonde turned to head into the building, but he stopped when Octavius called out. “Would you like to have dinner with me?” Now, Octavius was a confident man, but for once he was uncertain about how to actually proceed. In short: he was slightly nervous. Not that he looked like it in any way. He was as calm and collected as ever.

“What?” Jedediah asked as he looked at Octavius again, blushing slightly.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” he repeated. “Tomorrow. I find you a very compelling companion and I quite enjoyed talking with you. I would like to get to know you better, if I may.” Jedediah's face was a bright scarlet now, almost the color of his shirt.

“I- I guess so, yeah. Wh- where, uhm, where did you have in mind?” Octavius relaxed, his nerves somehow calmed by Jedediah's flustered response.

“There's a great Italian place over on Muntz and Greening. Does that sound alright?” The blonde man managed a nod, and Octavius grinned. “Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Jedediah.”

“Y-yeah, uh. See ya tomorrow.” Octavius spun and headed down the block back toward the library, hearing the jingling of the café door as Jedediah went back inside.

*******

Jed walked back into the café somewhat dazed. Had- had Octavius really just asked him to dinner?

“Hey Jed! You made it back!” Joanie called from where she was wiping down the counter. “You and Octavius have a good talk?”

Jed looked at her curiously. “You know Octavius?”

“Only in passing, of course. That man's been coming up here five days a week for about four years now.”

“Ah,” Jed muttered in response; he had forgotten that Octavius had lived in Sterling longer than he had.

“So did he ask you to dinner?” she asked as Jed pulled the apron back over his head. He tied the strings around his waist, hoping to God he wasn't blushing but knowing he was.

“How in the world did ya know that?” Joanie scoffed.

“Please. As long as I've known that man he's shown absolutely zero interest in anybody, then you come along and he starts eyeing you like a starving man at an all you can eat. So, tell me. What'd you say? You said yes, right?” Jed stared at her while she rambled, slightly amazed and slightly embarrassed. He turned away, smiling nonetheless.

“What do you know about that Italian place on Muntz and Greening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberties and gave Jed a tattoo, because why not. I'll try to get the date up quicker than this chapter (anybody else notice how Tavi is a smooth fucker???)
> 
> For updates on this, Write Yourself (my other Jedtavius fic), and random Jedtavius, follow my Instagram @o.meg.alomaniac


	5. Sufferages Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy so I really have no excuse, but I can explain. But first, have some tension. Also: flashback is offset by ~~~~

Octavius remembered his first kill vividly.

He remembered the night it happened. It was cool, late September a little over five years previous. He had been walking to his campus apartment after a late celebration of his turning twenty-four, and the moon had been concealed behind clouds.

Octavius remembered the sensation of being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. He remembered turning around to see nothing there except a raggedy alley cat. He had continued walking, his footsteps echoing loudly on the pavement.

He remembered passing a dark alley between two buildings and strong hands grabbing him from nowhere.

He remembered a gap in the clouds causing moonlight to glint off the cold steel of the knife held by a slender man with a crazed look in his eye.

He remembered the adrenaline that coursed through him, allowing him to dodge the first strike that came as the clouds covered the moon again.

He remembered the stark fear that was overrun by the need to survive.

He remembered sensing the knife coming at him again in the dark.

He remembered throwing his hand out blindly and catching the man's arm.

He remembered struggling to keep the knife away from himself as he tried to push back to the sidewalk.

He remembered the man struggling against him, drawing their bodies closer than Octavius would have preferred.

He didn't remember how it happened, exactly. He remembered the struggle, the fight, and then the man stumbling backwards.

He remembered seeing the knife handle protruding from the man's stomach, blood pooling from between his hands.

He remembered watching fascinated as the man fell, choking on his own blood and gasping for air.

He remembered reaching over, trance-like, and grabbing the knife.

He remembered pulling it out slowly, watching the agony cross the man's face.

He remembered the feel of the knife in his hand, how right it felt.

He remembered the thrill of plunging the blade back into the man’s abdomen.

He remembered the rush he felt as he watched the light drain from the man’s eyes.

He remembered walking away from the scene briskly. He remembered arriving back at his apartment, locking the door behind him and leaning against it, shaking uncontrollably.

He remembered looking down and realizing that the knife was still in his hands. It’s the same one he used for the next five years.

He remembered the dark, the fear, the adrenaline, the smell of blood, the sounds of the man’s gurgling as he choked to death. He remembered it all in high definition, yet he couldn’t even remember how to form words the moment Jedediah walked through the door of the restaurant.

*****

Jed had been nervous before, there was absolutely no doubt about that.

He had been nervous when he came out to his family (being anything other than straight when living in Texas wasn't exactly the safest of things).

He had been nervous the first time he asked a girl out in seventh grade. He had been nervous the first time he asked a guy out sophomore year.

He had been nervous at Nate's wedding, although why he didn't quite know.

He had been nervous about college applications.

He had been nervous for his first kiss. He had been nervous his first time.

He had been nervous when he-- no, best not to remember that.

He was nervous every time he got in a car after--

Jed had been nervous a lot of times in his life, and in his love life. But the only time he could ever remember being as nervous as he was about the dinner with Octavius was on his first date with--

~~~  
“Am I late?”

“No, no, you're just on time!” Fifteen minutes late. “You look great.” Sweaty palms, twitchy leg. Calm, calm.

“I've never been here. What do you recommend?”  
~~~

Jed clenched the edge of the porcelain sink in his bathroom, breathing heavy. He closed his eyes, breathed in, counted to ten, twenty, thirty. Breathed out. Repeat.

He couldn't do this, couldn't-- It's wrong, it's a betrayal, how could he do this to--

No, he had to do this. It was the only way to--

Jed shook his head as though to physically dislodge the train of thought. With shaky hands he turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face. He could do this. It wasn't betrayal. It was normal to be nervous.

Joanie had said the restaurant was upscale…

*****

Octavius had arrived early.

He had met Jedediah at the coffee shop as he normally did earlier in the day and arranged a time to meet at the restaurant - eight pm. The reservation was under his name, Cross.

At seven fifty, Octavius arrived outside Alimento, observing the people who sat inside, most of them in their own secluded worlds of conversation. He entered the building's warm mellow atmosphere, allowing the hostess to lead him to the table for two in a corner, and sat facing the door so he could see when Jedediah entered. When the blonde finally walked through the door at 8:03, the breath rushed out of him.

Jedediah was wearing light gray slacks along with a crisp white button up, the top two buttons undone. His golden hair hung just past his ears, seeming to glow in the warm light. Octavius watched, mesmerized, as the blonde spoke to the hostess, who turned and led him over to where Octavius was seated. As he moved, Octavius noticed more of the mysterious tattoo revealed underneath the shirt with every shift of clothing, yet he still couldn't tell what it was.

Octavius stood as Jedediah approached the table, letting the man pull out his chair and get seated before sitting down again. He looked nervous, catching Octavius’s eyes briefly before flitting his gaze elsewhere. He hadn't seen a man as beautiful as Jedediah, his heart rate quickening as he caught another glimpse of the man's diamond eyes.

Octavius didn't remember ever being rendered speechless, yet here he was, tongued-tied for the first time in his life.

*****

Jedediah had watched him through the window, unbeknownst to the other man.

His mouth had gone dry at the sight of Octavius, his handsome features played up greatly by the dim light, turning the man into a chiseled ethereal being of mysterious origins. Octavius’s chocolate hair was accentuated by the dark maroon shirt he wore beneath the black silk vest, what looked to be a small gold chain glinting in the pocket. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing muscular olive-toned forearms. Jedediah cursed himself for not taking the time to fully appreciate Octavius’s looks in the daylight, for in the restaurant the man held an aura of mystery and power that only served to increase Jed’s nerves ten fold.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to walk in the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping to hide the shaking as he talked to the hostess. She was a curvy brunette, but Jed's eyes were only on Octavius (when he wasn't nervously trying to avoid eye contact), whose gaze was equally locked on Jed.

When they were both seated, a heavy silence fell over them, Jed trying to avoid staring while he could feel Octavius’s concentrated gaze on him. He cleared his throat once, twice, trying to force something, anything out into the silence between them.

“So, do you uh, you come here often?”

What?! Jed winced at the clichéd phrase as it left his mouth, his face burning crimson as he glanced nervously at Octavius. The man hadn't seemed to notice, too engrossed with openly staring, a look to his eye that seemed almost…

Hungry.

*****

“So, do you uh, you come here often?”

The words didn't register at first.

Only one thought was running through Octavius’s mind as he watched the stuttery nervous blonde across from him: beautiful.

Jedediah’s head whipped around to stare at him, a confused look on his face. “What?”

Shit. He’d said that out loud, hadn’t he?

“No, uh. No, I don't generally come here,” he said instead of responding. If Jedediah noticed he didn't get the chance to acknowledge it, because at that moment the waiter arrived to take their orders. As the man was facing the waiter, Octavius caught another glimpse of the silver chain around his throat, and with the opened collar he could see that the pendant was actually a delicate gold ring.

Oh now he was more curious than ever.

Who are you? Octavius thought to himself.

*****

Octavius was staring at him.

He could feel it, a thick weight over him even as he was ordering. And when the waiter moved on to Octavius’s order, the gaze remained locked on Jed. As the waiter finally ventured off, he chanced a look and noticed Octavius staring at his neck, or more precisely the chain around it. Shit. He hadn't thought. Why had he worn an open shirt? Now Octavius was bound to ask, no way he wouldn't. He couldn't do this, he was going to panic. He had to leave, he had to -

“So what exactly brings you to Sterling?”

“I'm sorry?” Not the question he had been expecting. Octavius smiled lightly as he took a sip of his water.

“What brings you to Sterling?” he repeated. “I'm certain there are much more pleasant cities for you to have moved to.”

“Oh,” Jed said weakly, trying to calm his frantic mind to focus on the question. “I uh, my- my brother lives here.”

*****

Jedediah had a brother.

It wasn't unexpected, most people had siblings. It was just another fact about Jedediah that Octavius absorbed like a sponge. He was a dying man, Octavius was, a man lost in the vast desert and Jedediah was his oasis of life it seemed. Every fact was soaked up in Octavius’s search for knowledge, the spark inside him only urging him on.

“You have a brother?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, Nate,” Jedediah stuttered. Octavius found it adorable.

The silver chain hung around Jedediah’s neck, tantalizing Octavius and feeding his curiosity. But it seemed too close to the blond, too private. So he stuck to talking about Jedediah’s family.

Perhaps not the best idea.

“What does your brother do?”

“Oh, Nate’s a detective.” Octavius’s mouth went dry. This was bad. Very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay, so. First what happened was writer's block. Then stress. Life got in the way. School started again and it's senior year which is extra shit. Depression and no motivation happened. And then I was writing a report for school and saw these in my docs and went "SHIT!" And now I'm trying to make it up to you guys because you're so nice and deserve better.
> 
> Also: I will be trying to update Write Yourself as well asap, so please be patient!!!! Much love!


End file.
